Spider-Hog 3 in Shadow Style
Spider-Hog 3 is a 2007 American superhero film produced by Marvel Entertainment and Laura Ziskin Productions and distributed by Columbia Pictures based on the fictional Marvel Comics character Spider-Man. It was directed by Sam Raimi and scripted by Sam and Ivan Raimi and Alvin Sargent. It is the final film in the Sam Raimi Spider-Man trilogy. This film stars with Shadow the Hedgehog, Maria the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, Mephiles the Dark, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dark sonic, Blaze the Cat, Cosmo the Seedrian and Amy Rose. Set months after Spider-Hog 2, Shadow Parker has become a cultural phenomenon as Spider-Hog while Maria Jane Watson continues her Broadway career. Silver Osborn still seeks vengeance for his father's death and an escaped Mephiles Marko falls into a particle accelerator and is transformed into a shape-shifting sand manipulator. An extraterrestrial symbiote crashes to Earth and bonds with Shadow, influencing his behavior for the worse. When Shadow abandons the symbiote, it finds refuge in Sonic Brock, a rival photographer, causing Shadow to face his greatest challenge. Plot It all started with Shadow Parker loves his life: The people of New Sonic City love him as Spider-Hog, he and Amy Miller are getting along, his class are going great, he and Maria Jane are couples and plans to propose to Maria Jane who has just made her Broadway musical debut. Meanwhile, a small meteorite crashes at Central Park and the symbiote attaches itself to Shadow's moped. Elsewhere, the police pursue the escaped prisoner, Mephiles Marko. Then, Mephiles climbs a security fence and falls into an experimental particle accelerator which fuses his body with the surrounding sand and allows him to shapeshift as The Sandman. Silver Osborn, who knows that Shadow's Spider-Hog and believes that Shadow is responsible for his father's death, attacks Shadow by using new weapons based on his father's Dark Goblin technology. Silver injures his head on a pipe and suffers from partial amnesia, making him forget his revenge and that Shadow's Spider-Hog. During a festival honoring Spider-Hog, Marko robs an armored car. At night, Captain Osmosis Stacy, Blaze's father, tells Shadow and Aunt Cosmo that Marko was Tails Parker's killer and the deceased Vector Carradine was only an accomplice. After hearing that, Shadow want to find him until Maria Jane came and they talk for a while. When Shadow told MJ that he don't need his help, MJ left and told him that everybody need help include Spider-Hog. When MJ left, Shadow was waiting to see if the radio said something about Sandman until few mins later, Shadow sleeps. When he was asleep, the symbiote bonds with him. After that, Shadow wakes up hanging from a skyscraper and discovers that his costume has changed and his powers have been enhanced. But the symbiote brings out Shadow to the dark side. Wearing the new black suit, Spider-Hog locates Marko and fights him in a subway tunnel. Then, he discovers the water was Marko's weakness and uses a water pipe to reduce the Sandman to mud. Shadow's changed personality alienates Maria Jane whose career is floundering and Amy finds solace with Silver. When Amy left, Silver recovers from his amnesia and compels Maria Jane to break up with Shadow. After Maria Jane tells Shadow that she's in love with someone else and Amy told him that they can't be friends anymore, Silver meets with Shadow and claims to be "the other guy" from Amy and MJ. Later, Shadow, wearing the black suit, confronts Silver and tells him that his father never loved him. Then, Silver throws a pumpkin bomb at Shadow who deflects it back, disfiguring Knuckles's face. Under the symbiote's influence, Shadow exposes Sonic Brock, a rival photographer at the Daily Bugle by submitting doctored photographs showing Spider-Hog as a criminal. Furious at having to print a retraction, J. Jonah Robotnik fires Sonic. Meanwhile, the Sandman recovers from his injuries. To make Maria Jane jealous, Shadow brings Blaze Stacy to the nightclub where Maria Jane works. Then, Blaze realize that Shadow was trying to make MJ jealous, tells MJ that she was sorry and storms out. Then, Shadow gets into a fight with the bouncers and after hitting Maria Jane, he realizes that the symbiote is changing him. Retreating to a church bell tower, he finds that he can't remove the suit. But the alien weakens as the church bells ring. Then, Shadow tears the symbiote off and it falls to the lower tower, landing on sonic. Then, the symbiote attaches to Sonic which it transformed him into Venom (Dark sonic). Then, Vemon finds Sandman and offers to join him. Then, Sonic trick Maria Jane and Amy as the taxi cab person and hangs it from a web hundreds of feet above a sand-filled construction site. Then, Shadow realize that they're in trouble and need Silver's help, but Silver said no. When Shadow left, Silver learns the truth about his father's death and decides to help Shadow. During the battle, Silver subdues the gigantic Sandman while Vemon tries to kill Shadow with Silver's glider. Then, Silver jumps in the way and got stabbed instead. Fighting the symbiote, Silver recalls how the church bells weakened it. Then, he grabs the pipes and creates a ring around the symbiote, creating a wall of vibrations. Then, the alien releases Sonic and Shadow uses his webbing to pull Nelson from the creature. However, the symbiote had gained more than enough power from Shadow and Sonic, allowing it to live on its own without a host. Then, Shadow throws a pumpkin bomb at the symbiote, but Sonic jumps in to rebond with it and both are destroyed by the blast. After Nelson and the sybiote was gone, Mephiles tells Shadow that he didn't mean to kill his uncle, but only wanted his car and shot him by accident when Vector grabbed his arm and claims Shadow's uncle's death has haunted him since. Then, Shadow forgives him and Mephiles left. Then, Shadow and Silver forgive each other. Then, Silver told them that he was sorry and that they'll be best friends no matter what. Then, Silver dies with Maria Jane, Shadow and Amy at his side. Two month later, Shadow visits the jazz bar where Maria Jane work and singing and they danced. Cast Super Shadow 10.jpg|Super Shadow as Spider-Hog|link=Super Shadow Shadow in Sonic X.jpg|Shadow as Shadow Parker|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Maria was happy.jpg|Maria as Maria Jane Watson|link=Maria the Hedgehog Amy smiled.jpg|Amy as Amy Miller|link=Amy Rose Mephiles the Dark 7.jpg|Mephiles as Mephiles Marko/The Sandman|link=Mephiles the Dark Silver the hedgehog by drakordragon-d5i15id.png|Silver as Silver Osborn/The New Hedgehog|link=Silver the Hedgehog Blaze smiled.jpg|Blaze as Blaze Stacy|link=Blaze the Cat Molly 3.jpg|Molly as Molly Ditkovich|link=Molly Chuck Thorndyke.jpg|Chuck as Mr. Ditkovich|link=Chuck Thorndyke Osmosis Jones 2.jpg|Osmosis as Captain Osmosis Stacy, Blaze's father|link=Osmosis Jones Cosmo smiled 4.jpg|Cosmo as Aunt Cosmo|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Christopher Thorndyke.jpg|Chris as Chris Robertson|link=Christopher Thorndyke Elise the Hedgehog.jpg|Elise as Elise Marko, Mephiles's daughter|link=Elise the Hedgehog Melody's sad.jpg|Melody as Melody Marko, Mephiles's wife|link=Melody the Hedgehog Cream smiled.jpg|Cream as Cream Brant|link=Cream the Rabbit Professor Gerald Robotnik 2.jpg|Proffesor Robotnik as J. Jonah Robotnik|link=Professor Gerald Robotnik gjmvhkjv,.jpg|Sonic as Sonic Brock Dark_Sonic_by_xxxwingxxx.png|Dark sonic as Venom Category:Shadow Style Movies Category:Superheroes Movies